Dawning Eclipse: The Purple Pichu
by AnimeNeko
Summary: Lucia is a Pichu. A Purple Pichu. lost and confused she befriends a trainer called Katie and her partner Eevee, Charlie. Lucia is the only one who can stop a war but what do you do when you have lost all of your memory and you are being hunted? Rated T for soon to come Blood, Violence and maybe Swearing. Book 1 of the Dawning Eclipse series.
1. Burnt Paradise

**First story! Well first chapter of my first story but I think you knew what I meant :) any way I hope you enjoy it!**

_Its peaceful _I thought happily _compared to the usual amounts of chatter from the other Pokémon. _I stood on the edge of a small cliff that led to the valley below. The forest was behind me, the wind was calm today and the trees rustled quietly as they made contact with one another. The sun had come up not too long ago and the streaks of new born yellow rays were being sprayed across the green grass of the valley, and were quickly rushing along the ground as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

_It's nice for everything to be so peaceful but _I paused considering what was bugging me. _The other Pokémon would have normally been awake by now, chatting and yawning. But there was nothing. Not the slightest movement, not even a snap of a twig. Not even the Pidgeys were chirping. _There was a sudden change in the direction of the wind which made my black and yellow fur twitch. My yellow ears twitched, they had black lines at the top half, forming an upside down v on both of my ears that were the same size as my head.

As curiosity got the better of me I shifted slowly towards the edge of the small cliff. My small body stiffened as I saw the scene below. Two circles, one magenta and the other Prussian blue. There was a flash of bright white light and my eyes were blinded! I raised my short arms and placed my tiny paws over my eyes hoping to block the light out. A roar from behind me caught my attention, but I before I had chance to react pain exploded through my head, blackening the world around me.

I was falling. Fast. There was nothing I could do about it. I could hear the wind rushing past my ears, making them flap everywhere. My stomach was being heaved up into my chest. I forced myself to open my eyes but the rush of wind was making them water and I couldn't see properly. It felt like a millennia had past and I thought the inevitable would never happen. But it did.

I groaned, opening my eyes slightly. Everything was blurry and the ground felt like it was moving, tossing and turning from side to side. The only things I could make out were the green ground, long thick brown waves rising upwards only to burst out into tiny, thin lines that seemed to pierce a patch of blue floating calmly above it all.

My head was pounding, I could not stay awake for much longer. Once again everything faded and I heard the sound of running feet, the snaps of twigs and branches before they stopped, not too far to the left of me.

"Look Charlie, over there! D'you think it's what we heard a few seconds ago?"

"Looks like it." Replied a small voice, which I heard slowly moving towards me. "It's hurt!" I heard it shout over. Quick footsteps approached and I felt a small hand stroke my head.

"You're right Charlie, let's get it somewhere safe. And fast!" said the first voice. I was scooped up and they were running before I had a chance to realise what they were doing. The last thing I heard was the first voice whispering "hang in there Pichu, not far away now."

**Well what did you think? Please review and the next chapter will be out soon! :)**


	2. What is my name?

**_So we ended last time with Pichu being picked up and them all rushing off somewhere, where exactly? Read on and find out!_**

Chapter 2: "What is my name?"

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my weary, blurry eyes. My eyes focused to find that I was staring at what looked like a blank, white ceiling. I was lying down under a thin layer of blankets on a small bed. I sat upright, gasping slightly at the pain in my head. I lifted a small yellow paw to my head, only to find that a bandage was around it. Looking around the room, I noticed a white door to my right, with a small yellow light shining through a small blurred window just above the door handle. To my left was a window, and outside was a field with a forest not too far away. It was night time; the moon was full and shining as brightly as ever over the field and trees, making the droplets from the rain sparkle on the short grass and high dark green trees. _It must have rained last night_, _because there's not a cloud in the sky._ There was a small dirt pathway that went to the forest.

Then I noticed in the corner were some chairs and on the chair was a teenaged girl with a small Eevee in her lap. Both of them were asleep. The girl was short, with long brown hair that was cut in a left side parting with a fringe that went from the start of her parting until it joined up with the hair on the right side of her head. She had a dark blue jumper on, which was zipped up because of the slight chill in the room, and she wore skinny blue jeans with a pair of black trainers that had pink laces. The Eevee was curled up in the girl's lap, its brown head hidden slightly under the teenaged girl's small, slightly tanned hand. The Eevee was also brown with what looked like a cream coloured fur like scarf around its neck. Its tail was brown until the last half which was also a cream colour. This was the same with the ears.

I sat up curious about where I was and what was going on. But before I had chance to even move off the bed a small voice came from across the room.

"You're finally awake!" it said happily. I turned slightly to find that the Eevee had woken up and was now sitting upright, its small black eyes staring at me warmly. I nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. "That's good," the Eevee replied with a small smile. "Katie has been really worried about you." _So that's the girl's name._

Katie's body shifted slightly as she awoke from the sound of our voices. "Charlie? What are you doing?" she said looking down at the Eevee. Then she looked up at the bed and noticed me stood in the middle. "You're awake! That's really good everyone was worried about you!" She said, smiling as well. I nodded once again. "Well, my name's Katie and this is Charlie," she said pointing down at Charlie. _You don't say_ I thought sarcastically "we found you in the forest just up the road." I looked out the window, seeing the forest once again with the small dirt path stretched across the field, leading towards the forest.

Then my vision blurred and I remembered opening my blurry eyes to see blurred colours everywhere. My vision dimming and the sound of voices. Their voices. I pulled myself out of the trance to realise something. I didn't know who I was! The only memories swimming in my head were the ones of recent events but apart from that my head was empty. I tried to remember my name, but only blank thoughts came back. _What if I never remember anything? _My eyes started to water as I realised what was going on.

"What's wrong? Don't cry, does your head still hurt?" asked Katie, a worried tone in her voice. She stood up, making Charlie jump to the floor. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Charlie jumped onto the bed and he came over to sit next to me.

I forced the tears to stop and looked up Katie's worried face. She looked about 12 or 13 years old under the dim light coming from the corridor. Steadying my voice I said quietly

"Where am i?" The worried expression on her face disappeared and was replaced by a shocked and puzzled one. Charlie spoke up before Katie had chance to say anything.

"How can you speak human?" He asked, with confusion mixing in with the curiosity in his voice.

"What d'you mean?" I asked. _Now I'm the one confused. _I thought, staring at Charlie blankly.

"Well just then you spoke to me in Pokémon but when you were talking to Katie you spoke human, which is meant to be virtually impossible unless you are super smart, or you are like Abras and you used telepathy. But from what I heard Pichus aren't psychic types and you don't look very smart." He replied, smiling smugly as Katie quickly jumped in before an argument could start.

"So wait, you're a Pichu," she spoke, keeping her gaze on me. "Yet you can talk to both Pokémon and humans? But isn't that meant to be impossible unless you're using telepathy but I don't think it would be that because both me and Charlie could hear you and you were moving your mouth at the same time!"

_Question after question _I thought irritated

"That's what Charlie asked and if I'm honest with you, I don't quite know myself." I replied, the question fused into my mind as I tried to search for an answer, but found none.

Katie sighed quietly. "Hm…" she muttered "well before we start asking any more personal questions, what's your name?"

_Ah… _I looked up a small sad smile on my face. "That's a good question, what is my name?"

**_Going to end it there, it's starting to get a bit long :) don't worry, I do have a name for the Pichu but you'll have to find out next chapter! Unless you've read the description of the book than you probably know it :)_**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please :)**


	3. The Light

_**So the all-important question, what is Pichu's name? Well you know what you have to do :) Oh and a big thank you to Nate for reviewing and another big thank you to **__**Urania Lycoris for adding my FanFic to their favourites :)and another thank you Sisno2200 for reviewing :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't *sniff* own Pokémon but I wish I did.**_

_**Question that has been on my mind: why do people add disclaimers? It doesn't make any sense to me but to be honest some of them are funny :)**_

The Light

"Wait what do you mean you?" Katie replied, looking nearly as shocked as when she found out I could talk.

"I mean," I replied _how stupid is she? _"I don't know my name!"

"But surely you must have one, all Pokémon do!"

"Well if I did I can't remember it now." I snapped getting annoyed that she was being so persistent.

"May I make a suggestion?" Charlie asked. "Why not guess a few names and see if any ring a bell?"

I repeated the question to Katie.

"That's sounds like a good Idea Charlie!" She said happily. "Okay let's start… How about… Sophie?"

"No."

"Um… Anna?"

"Why that?"

"I had a friend called Anna," She said sadly "Umm… how about-"She was cut short by Charlie.

"Lottie?" I shook my head, and Charlie looked down, disappointed.

"As I was saying," Katie said before any of us had a chance to speak. "Lucy, maybe?"

Just before I had chance to shake my head a small voice rang inside my head _Lucy… ia… Lucia… _A light appeared in front of my eyes and I flinched before it disappeared.

But I was not in the room anymore.

"Hey! Lucia, Mama wants to know if you have time to come round to play?" said a voice behind me. I spun round unsure of who it was only to see a blurred orange image standing not too far away from me. I was about to ask who they were when I suddenly blurted out.

"You know I have to collect berries for the winter," Shocked I went to move back, only to find I couldn't move. "Maybe later." I said once again without wanting to.

"Aw… Ok then..." It replied sadly before turning around. It quickly called over its shoulder. "See you later, Lucia!"

The image started to fade around me before I had chance to reply. _Lucia... _I thought puzzled. The light reappeared, blinding me once more but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

_Lucia!_ I thought with sudden realisation.

"Hey! Hello? You ok?" Katie's voice made me remember that I was not alone in the room. A thin smile spread across my as I looked up at her. "You've remembered? What was it?" She pleaded.

"It's Lucia… I think well that's what I remember now."

"That's great!" Charlie and Katie said in unison. Katie continued talking "Well now we know your name! But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" I said, tilting my head.

"Well, I think you look like a Pichu but at the same time you don't look like a Pichu. Does that make any sense?" She looked up at my ears.

"Not really." I replied whilst trying to reach my ears to see what was wrong with them.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom down the hall," She got up and walked towards the door. She turned round as she opened the door. "You two coming?" Both me and Charlie jumped off the bed and followed Katie down the hall. _What's wrong with me? _I thought full of confusion. _Why can't I remember anything? Why can I talk both human and Pokémon? What was that flash of light all about? A memory? _My thoughts were interrupted as Katie opened a door that led to a small room. I noticed the mirror immediately; it was hung up on the wall above a ledge sticking out from the wall.

I looked up at Katie. She gave me a weak smile and nodded towards the mirror. I took a few steps, and then made a quick leap up towards the mirror. But I was still recovering from my injuries. I slammed into the wall as I landed on the polished surface, unable to stop myself from slipping on the polished surface. I stood up groggily, facing away from the mirror.

After the ringing in my ears finally stopped, I turned to face the mirror.

A flash of light made me flinch and once again I raised a paw to stop the light burning through my tightly shut eyelids. It didn't burn my eyes as much as the first time but it was still painful.

I saw a forest full of grass and trees that were slowly losing their colourful leaves. Sunlight was streaming through the trees, and shone on the ground all around me. In the middle of the clearing was a pond, and that's what I was walking to.

The sunlight made it look beautiful, the rays were bouncing of the water and shining everywhere in bright colours of blue. I continued to walk to the pond until I stood at the edge, gazing down at the reflection before. I did not recognise it at first but as I slowly took in the simple details it came to me almost as if I was stood remembering an old, long lost friend.

The creature in the water, my reflection, was like every other one of its kind. Small and yellow with a round head and body, two diamond like ears on the top of the head with a black tail behind it. The fur around its neck was in triangle shapes of black, with upside down black Vs on the top of each one. I let my gaze wonder to the face. Black beady eyes with white pupils, pink round cheeks and a nose slightly bigger than a full stop.

_The reflection is me. That is me. Just the same as every other Pichu._ I thought as everything melted away from, the bright white light piercing my vision once more. I was, once again, back in the room stood in front of the mirror. _Looks like Katie didn't notice my sudden memory. _I thought.

But then I looked at the mirror. Shock rippled through my body and I held my breath. What I saw was not what I had seen, not what I looked like.

I was still the same yellow colour with a small round body but my tail and fur around my neck had both changed colour, to a deep purple. My eyes and cheeks had changed colour too, my eyes going to the same deep purple but my cheeks were now red instead of pink. I then looked up at my ears. The V shapes were now purple and both of my ears were notched.

"You ok Lucia?" a Small voice called up to me. I turned and saw Charlie looking up at me, an expression of worry pressed on his face.

"I'm fine," I said quietly "Just a little shocked."

"Do you see what I meant Lucia? You look like most Pichu but not at the same time." Katie asked

"Yeah I see what you mean." I replied. Then Katie spun round quickly and walked over to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"I can hear footsteps," she said quietly "Lucia we can't tell anyone what happened to you, or the fact that you can speak to humans as well," Katie quickly got up and walked over to the door, opening it slightly "I'll just say that you're probably a shiny Pichu." She held the door open while both me and Charlie quickly rushed out and back down the hall.

The sun had risen fully now and its light was shining through the windows of the corridor. We entered the room; I hopped up onto the bed whilst Katie and Charlie sat down on the chairs opposite. A young lady with pink hair and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a pink dress with a white apron, tights and hat.

"How is everyone?" She asked happily, her voice calm and soothing.

"We're all fine Nurse Joy," Katie said happily "The Pichu finally woke up, she seems slightly confused but perfectly fine!" She said happily standing up and walking over to Nurse Joy.

"That sounds great!" Nurse Joy replied before turning to me. She looked me up and down before saying "She'll have to stay here though; we don't know how much damage has been done to her head." She said before turning back to Katie.

"Hm…" Katie looked at the floor. She looked up over at me "I have to go back home today." She said sadly. Charlie padded over to her and nudged her leg. "I'll go in a few minutes, mind if I say goodbye to Pichu?" She asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course Dear," Nurse Joy said "I'll be at my desk, come by when you're leaving." She turned round and walked out the door.

Katie walked over to her bag and picked it up. She unzipped and pulled a small piece of bright purple cloth out. "Here," she said walking over to me and passing it to me "it's a scarf I brought along for Charlie in case it got cold, but he already has a scarf of his own." She said nodding over to the cream thick fur around Charlie's neck.

"But it's yours," I said holding the scarf up "I can't just take something of yours!"

"It's ok," She said "And you're not taking, it's a little present from both me and Charlie." Charlie nodding enthusiastically, but the sadness in his eyes stood out more.

I felt sadness welling up in my chest. T_hese are the only people that know who I am. _I thought. _I can't believe their leaving already. They've been so kind to me. _I looked at both of them "Thank you," I said quietly "I'll come and wave good bye." I jumped off the bed and followed them out the door, down the corridor and into an open area where Nurse Joy was stood behind a desk.

"You all finished and leaving?" Nurse Joy asked walking over to us.

"Yes we are," Katie said pulling some grey woolly fingerless gloves out her bag, swinging her backpack over her back before slipping her gloves over her hand. "Pichu decided to come and wave goodbye." She said looking down at me, pain in her eyes. I nodded as we walked over to the door leading outside. We walked outside.

Charlie walked over to me and nudged my arm "Bye Lucia, it was nice meeting you." He said warmly before walking back over to Katie. They both turned round and said their goodbyes before turning and walking away. Both me and nurse joy waved to them as they walked.

_I can't. The thought pushed through my mind and screamed at me._

"Let's go now Pi-" But Nurse Joy was cut short. I flung the scarf round my neck, ripped the bandage of my head and sprinted. "Wait! Nurse Joy cried desperately but I was too far away by now.

Katie turned upon hearing this before I jumped straight into her, nearly causing her to lose her balance. "Lucia?" She said, placing me on the ground and looking down at me slightly confused. But she was happy and that was obvious.

"I can't leave you two now," I said looking at Charlie and then at Katie again. "I coming with you whether you like it or not!" I said determinedly. Katie looked back at the Pokémon centre to find that Nurse Joy had gone. Katie bent down and ruffled the little bit of fur on the top of my head.

"Welcome to the team Lucia!"

**Whoop! Third chapter! What did you think? Sorry I took so long typing I've been quite busy with work and stuff but I'll try to keep up :) I'm also writing two more fan fictions at the moment, so look out for them! One has no name yet and it is a Warriors FanFic and the other is a Pokémon FanFic called The Forgotten! :D Please Review ;) 4****th**** chapter will be out soon, I promise I'll try to be quick :)**


	4. Friends, Rivals, more than a memory?

**Chapter 4 finally out! Well ok it isn't as I type this but it will be when you read this :) so we left of with Lucia joining Katie on her journey, which is only back home at the moment but of course that's not going to be the end, my Fan fiction would be awful if it ended like that! Anyway read on and review! And here is a list of what symbols mean, I think it'll help :)**

"_" speech obviously

_Italics_ Thoughts of Lucia

_**Bold Italics **_means telepathic talking.

"**Bold" **Emphasis

~_~ something happening that Lucia isn't around to see, like an even taking pace somewhere else

Normal Narrative speech/first person from Lucia

Something The tittle

**Bold **Regular bold before tittle or at the end of chapter is all my author notes

**(Bold) **this will only appear in the story if I want to add something in as a little thing I want to point out :)

"_Italics" _Pokémon speech that humans can't understand.

**Hope that helps :) **

New Friends, Allies and Rivals but is it more than a Memory?

~ Flying over a small forest was three Pokémon, two of them looked exactly the same and the other was completely different. "_You sure this is the place?"_ the largest asked, his gaze slowly moving across the forest, scanning for any signs of life.

"_Yes I'm positive_," One identical of the two said. "_The portal opened here."_

The second identical spoke up _"Yes some of the portal's energy is here, just a small enough trace for us to detect."_ The second one had a slightly higher pitched voice than the other.

"_And the others?"_ The larger one said, glaring at the other two.

"_We are not sure, sir. But senses say that they are not too far away and they opened before this one."_ The lower voice identical said, managing to hide its fear.

"_And what of her?"_ the larger one floated over to the first identical, its head nearly twice the size of the identical's body.

"_We're not certain."_ The first said, its voice quivering slightly.

"_But,"_ the second said, sensing the other's panic _"We have found traces that a human came across her. We have reason to believe she is with them. But they are gone now, no trace of them after that."_ The second looked the largest in the eye hoping to seem determined enough.

"_Well don't just float there!"_ the larger said loudly _"Find her!"_ ~

The wind was calm on the path to Nuvema town. It was blowing softly but it was still chilly considering it was winter at the moment. I was stood on Katie's backpack, my paws gripping her jumper as I leant over her right shoulder. Charlie was in his Pokéball at the moment and I wasn't properly Katie's Pokémon just yet I was only travelling with her.

"There it is!" She cried happily as a small town came into view. It didn't have many houses yet it had a strong homely feel to it. "That's my house there." She pointed to a house on the right which we were gradually approaching.** (Ok I know Nuvema town normally has a lake in front of it but can we just pretend it's not there? Or to the left of the town, you chose.)** It wasn't the biggest house but it wasn't the smallest either. There were only three proper houses from what I could see, two near the front and one in the middle. On the top left corner I could just make a building that looked like a house but didn't at the same time.

As we approached Katie's house I noticed someone at the front of the house with some Pokémon. From what I could see they were having a battle. I then heard the person shouting out encouragement as the two Pokémon battled.

"That's great Umbreon! And keep it up Espeon you two are doing great!" he said happily as one Pokémon charged powerfully at the other, who took the blow but quickly retaliated. One of the two Pokémon was sleek and black with yellow rings on its body with red eyes and a black tail. The other was a sleek purple/pink Pokémon with dark purple eyes and a tail that split into two at the end.

"Hey Tom!" Katie shouted over "I'm back, it's good to see you training your Pokémon!" Tom turned to her as we walked closer to the house. He was tall, probably 18 with brown hair combed to the side.

"Katie," He said smiling and walking over to her "When I heard you were going to be a day late I was worried something bad had happened," Then he looked over to me "Whose this?" He asked curiously.

"This is Lucia," I gave a small wave and a smile as she introduced me "I found her on my way back here and took her straight to the Pokémon centre because she was hurt badly." Tom narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I can see that she was hurt," He pointed out, leaving me shocked for his quick observance "She has a slight bruise on her head," He then smiled slightly and turned back to Katie "Did you catch her?"

"No she decided to travel with me and Charlie," She replied taking the Pokéball which held Charlie of her belt. "Charlie has grown a bit stronger since you last saw."

"That's good," Tom looked down at the Pokéball, and then he turned to me "It's nice to meet you Lucia."

"_Nice to meet you too," _I said in Pokémon keeping my ability to speak human a secret. I hopped off Katie's shoulder as the Umbreon and Espeon approached "_Hello." _I said to both of them.

"_Hello there young one," _The Espeon said purring slightly.

"_Yes Hello," _The Umbreon also said "_We have not since one of your species in a while_." He spoke calmly, wisdom showing in his eyes.

"_My species?" _I asked curious.

"_Yes of the Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu evolutions." _The Espeon nodded in agreement. Before I could ask why he thought I was Pichu even though I didn't properly look like one Tom spoke up

"Katie, mum and dad are inside waiting for you," Katie followed him and then beckoned me. I ran over to her and jumped up onto her bag as she bent down slightly, allowing me to land perfectly. The Espeon and Umbreon followed Tom closely as we went inside. As we entered their home two people suddenly appeared, a small ish women with short brown hair and a tall ish man with black hair.

"How was your training trip Katie?" The women, who I know presume as Katie's mum, asked.

"Yeah it was good!" Katie said happily "It's good to see you all again, I'm sorry I came back later than I said I would, I found Lucia hurt in the forest. I couldn't leave her there and Nuvema town was too far away so I took her to the other town instead." I waved to both of Katie's parents

"_Hello!_" I said happily.

"That was good of you Katie," Katie's mum said smiling at Katie before looking at me "Hello Lucia." She said

"It's nice to meet you Lucia," Katie's dad said before turning to Katie "Professor Juniper was looking for you earlier, she asked if you would stop by her lab."

"Of course," Katie said "I'll go now then." She said hugging her parents and brother before walking out the door.

Professor juniper's lab was the building on the far side of Nuvema town, the building that didn't quite look like a house. The roof was an orangey red compared to the blue of the other houses. Katie walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hello? Come in," A voice shouted from inside. Katie opened the door to find a young woman with brown hair and a lab coat on stood in the middle of the room talking to a boy who looked about 12 who had brown/black hair, a yellow hoodie, brown trousers and sunglasses hooked on the front of his hoodie. Professor Juniper turned at the sight of us. "Ah there you are Katie," She said walking over to Katie, the young boy following then he smiled at Katie and me.

"Hello Professor Juniper," Katie said politely, smiling quickly at the boy "You asked me to come visit?" She said to Juniper.

"Yes I was going to ask for a favour but there is a bigger problem at hand," She said looking worried "But first let me introduce Nate over here," She said smiling and nodding over to Nate.

"Hello, Katie I presume?" He asked nodding a greeting

"Hello, yeah my name is Katie," Katie replied nodding back "And this is Lucia," She said stroking the top of my head. Before Nate or me had a chance to say hello Juniper spoke

"The problem," She began "Is that two of the three starter Pokémon have gone missing." She said worryingly.

"What?" Katie exclaimed "What happened?" She asked

"From what Nate and I can tell," She said picking up a Pokéball from the desk "Tepig had a small fight with Snivy, and she ran off somewhere and Oshawott followed," She threw the Pokéball into the air, and Tepig appeared from a burst of light on the ground in front of us all. I hopped down to the ground to greet him, only to find him staring hard at me.

"Do you want me to go look for them?" Katie offered helpfully.

Professor juniper smiled "that would be a great deal of help please."

"I'll help too!" Nate said determinedly

"That would be great, thank you" Juniper said beaming at both of us

"Lucia?" Katie said to me as the Tepig continued to glare at me. "Could you ask Tepig what happened?"

I nodded quickly "_Of course," _I said in Pokémon then I turned back to Tepig "_What happened?" _I asked

"_Why should I tell you?"_ the Tepig snapped

"_Because they could be in danger right now and me, Katie and Nate need to find them before something bad happens!" _I said frustrated

Tepig continued to glare at me but he spoke up

_"Snivy was being boastful of herself, saying the next trainer to come along was bound to pick her. I said to her that that wasn't true they could pick anyone. Snivy insisted that they would defiantly pick her. So I told her that there was no chance they would pick her because she was annoying and full of herself. Snivy then ran off and Oshawott followed her because she was worried about Snivy."_ Tepig snorted "_Good riddance."_ He said, but I could see that he was worried now.

"_Thank you,"_ I said gratefully before turning back to Katie, I nodded to show I had found out what had happened.

"Thanks Lucia," She said letting me hop back onto her backpack. She turned to Nate "How about I search the forest to the right of Nuvema town and you search the left?"

"Hm. Good idea, hopefully we'll find them quicker that way." He said. Katie and Nate quickly walked outside before Nate grabbed a Pokéball from his belt, pressing the button on it; it enlarged and he threw it into to the air. A huge beige/light brown bird Pokémon appeared before us, it nodded respectively at Nate. "We'll fly over first then wander round the forest," He said "Good luck."

"Good luck!" Katie replied turning round, heading towards the forest on the other side. Once we were out of earshot she asked me "So what happened?" I quickly repeated what Tepig had said to me earlier.

"He seemed bad tempered but I think he was worried about them." I said sniffing the air for the scents of the missing Pokémon. I started to fiddle with the purple scarf Katie had given me when a flash of white light appeared before my eyes, blinding me for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes expecting to find myself in the forest again, remembering something I had forgotten. But that wasn't the case. I was still in a forest but it wasn't the forest I had seen before. The other one had trees full of bright green leaves; but this one had trees nearly bear with mixtures of dark green, orange, purple, red and brown leaves.

The other thing I noticed was that everything was spinning and that I was on the floor. Then something sharp scratched my back and dug into my skin, my scarf was gripped and tugged at, as whatever was on me stiffened. The next thing I knew was that I was hurtling through the air. I landed hard on the floor when everything faded. The light reappeared, bringing me to my senses for me to find I was still on Katie's backpack leaning on her shoulder.

I shook my head. _What was that all about? _I thought as I replayed what had happened. _That can't of been a memory, could have it? _I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of screeching.

"Quickly!" I said to Katie as she began to run towards the sound. We burst through a thin hedge, to find a clearing. In the clearing were the Oshawott and Snivy, looking tired and bruised. On the other side was about four Purrloins all facing directly at Oshawott and Snivy, hissing and spitting as they approached to attack them. At the back of the group was a Liepard, howling commands at the Purrloins.

Before they had a chance to spring I hopped of Katie's backpack and rushed over to the missing Pokémon, trying to make the odds a little more even.

"Ready Charlie!" I heard Katie shout as she hurled a Pokéball into the air. It opened and out bounced Charlie in a blur of light, landing next to me readying himself as he waited for Katie to say something. The Purrloins sprung at the order of Liepard, and we reacted quickly. All the Pokémon were scooped up into a battle, I was attacking one Purrloin who charged at me, springing into the air with its claws unsheathed.

I rolled to the side quickly, dodging the blow before getting to my feet and sending a charge of lightning at the Purrloin who hissed as its legs crumpled beneath itself. I spun preparing to help my friends when I was suddenly knocked to the ground, my body sliding across the floor. With my vision blurring and spinning, I looked up to see the almost bear and many coloured trees when my eyes widen in surprise.

But before I could do anything something sharp scratched my back and dug into my skin, my scarf was gripped and tugged at as whatever was on me stiffened. I was then hurtled through the air and I landed painfully on my back. Head spinning still I stood up to see Charlie take down a Purrloin before spinning round.

"Quick Charlie!" I heard Katie shout "Use Tackle!" Charlie quickly sped across the ground towards Oshawott. I was about to shout over to Charlie to stop, thinking he was going to hit Oshawott when he jumped up, his tackle landing on the side of a Purrloin about to pounce on Oshawott, who stared gratefully at Charlie as the Purrloin smashed into the ground, fainting.

I was about to shout some encouragement to them when I saw a flurry of movement beside me and I felt claws rake at my body whilst I skidded across the ground. I picked myself up spinning round to find my attacker but I saw nothing. I suddenly heard a screech and saw a Purrloin hurtling through the air towards Snivy, who was crouched on the ground in obvious pain. I sent electricity through the air towards the Purrloin.

But I missed by miles, hitting a nearby tree instead. I stared in shock as the Purrloin came closer to Snivy.

"Zookie Fury swipes!" A voice shouted as a blur of grey/black shot through the trees hitting the Purrloin to the ground just before it hit Snivy. Snivy sighed before running over to the Pokémon to thank it for saving her. A young boy with long bright red hair stepped out from behind the tree, smiling gleefully. **(Think of a young N with red hair and eyes.) **"That was great Zookie," He said approaching the grey Pokémon who smiled back. Snivy looked up at the red haired boy in deep thought.

"Lucia, look out!" Charlie's voice sounded behind me. I spun round to find the Liepard heading straight for me. I jumped up high into the air, electrocuting the Liepard who was rooted to the ground as the electricity raced through its body. It turned on me, preparing to jump when Charlie and Oshawott appeared by my side.

The Liepard hissed but was clearly thinking about its next move. Then Snivy and Zookie **(the grey Pokémon) **rushed over to help us out. Liepard stared at all of us hard before letting out a loud yowl and turning round, running through the trees. The Purrloins got up painfully and rushed after it.

I let my shoulders sag as I sighed, grateful for the battle to be over.

"M?" Katie called over as she ran over to the young boy "What are you doing here?"

M smiled mischievously "I heard some fighting so me and Zookie rushed over to help, looks like we got here just in time." Zookie walked over to M, its head held high.

"She sure is a lot stronger than before," Katie commented "Last time I saw her she was still quite small for a Zorua. Thank you for the help!" She said to Zookie, who smiled back. Katie turned to Snivy and Oshawott "We better get back now before Professor Juniper gets any more worried."

Oshawott nodded happily but Snivy looked doubtful.

"_I don't want to go back," _she said standing firmly in place. "_I want to go with M,"_ I stared at Snivy, not sure what to say. Katie who had looked slightly confused at first seemed to get the gist of what she was saying and turned to M.

"Looks like you have a new friend M," She smiled "But we have to ask Juniper about it first, will you come with us?"

"Sure," M said excitedly. Snivy nodded in agreement and we all walked in the direction on Nuvema town. _I'm glad they're safe._ I thought. _but what was the flash of light from earlier? It defiantly wasn't a memory like the others._

We arrived at Nuvema and went to Juniper's lab. Nate and Professor Juniper were inside talking, the Professor turned.

"You found them!" She said happily walking straight to the two Pokémon "Are you both alright?" they nodded in reply but they both looked shattered. "What happened?" She asked Katie who explained about them being attacked by some Purrloins and a Liepard.

"I wish I had gone to help you, it sounded tough," Nate said

"I'm glad you're all back safely," Professor Juniper said looking round at the Pokémon. She turned to m looking at him and Zookie "Who are you? I haven't seen you round here before."

"My name is M," He replied "I live not too far from here, I heard the fight and helped stop it." At this Snivy walked over and looked up at M then at Juniper pleadingly

"_Please, please can I go with him?" _Snivy begged. Juniper looked at her, a small smile across her face.

"Of course, but I'd like to ask a favour of you two," She said looking at M and Katie. "If you two are thinking of going on a journey, I would ask you to take these for me," She pulled two red, square and metal objects and gave them to M and Katie. "M you may take Snivy with you but I would like to ask you to fill this Pokédex to help me with my research,"

"Thank you Professor!" He said taking the Pokédex and looking down at Snivy.

"Here is her Pokéball," Juniper said picking one up off the table "Do want to give her a name?"

"Hm…" M muttered thoughtfully "How about," He said "Ivy?" Snivy nodded happily "Ivy it is! Glad you joined the team!" he said picking Ivy up before returning her to her Pokéball. The Oshawott at this point had been slowly approaching Katie with curious eyes. I saw her staring at Katie and hopped down to her.

"_Do you want to go with Katie?" _I asked her.

"_That would be great, please!" _She said jumping into the air. I turned back to Katie and hopped on her backpack before whispering in her ear.

"Oshawott wants to travel with you," Katie turned to Oshawott before looking at Juniper.

"Professor?" She asked "Is it alright if Oshawott comes with me?"

"Yes of course Katie," She said picking up Oshawott's Pokéball and handing it to Katie "Would you like to give her a name?"

"How about Aurora?" She said looking at Oshawott who cried happily in return. "Ok it's nice to meet you Aurora!" She said returning Aurora to its Pokéball. "Thank you Professor Juniper!" She said

"Yes thank you!" M also said smiling brightly.

"What are you two going to do now?" Nate asked.

"I'm gonna get going straight away!" M said "Next time I see you Katie, you can be sure I'll want a battle," He said over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Katie laughed before saying "I'm going home and then I'll head off for the next town tomorrow," She said "What about you?" She asked Nate.

"I'm heading home to," He said turning to Juniper "Thank you Professor, you can be sure I'll be back soon."

"Anytime you want to see the Pokémon," She replied smiling.

"Bye Professor!" Katie and Nate said in unison before turning and walking out the door.

"It was nice to meet you Katie," Nate said grabbing one of the Pokéballs off his belt, throwing it into the air before the Pidgeot appeared. "Like I said, I'm off home now," He turned to the Pidgeot "Ready Storm?" Storm nodded in reply.

"Goodbye Nate!" Katie said waving as Storm took off, leaving me and Katie stood waving as the sight of them grew smaller. "Let get going Lucia, it's been a long day," She said turning to her house. _Indeed it has _I thought as I drifted off to sleep on her shoulder.

**So what do you think? Three new Characters! Even though Tom isn't that important he will reappear again :) Wow I typed this one quickly considering I started it about two days ago! I started on the 24/1/2012! O.O well thanks everyone for the reviews! And I will try to make these longer but I'm not the best at typing stories but I will try my best! Keep an eye out for Chapter 5, it'll be out soon. So please Review! :D please :) and if you have any ideas for characters, mainly rivals, please Pm me or add them into a review :D**


	5. A Gym to Win!

**Chapter 5! I decided to make this one longer and to slow down on how fast I type because I got my longest chapter (so far, chapter 4) up in around a day or two. If you want to know what each symbol means, like **"_" **means speech and so on and so forth, then check out chapter 4 if you haven't already :) and I found out how to do funny line breaks :D And I've added them in now as something that says there a change in 1: people talking. 2: time 3: um… nothing, there is no 3. XD And as you might of guessed, I am basing all the towns and routes from the game NOT the anime, cause I find it easier that way :) So we have new characters, yay! :D well they'll make appearances, don't worry they're not one offs :) like I said before if you have any ideas for characters (especially rivals, a contest one hopefully) please PM me or say so in a review :D speaking of reviews *hint, hint* anyways R&R readers R&R (read and review!)**

A Gym to Win!

I lifted my head high as a cold breeze sent shivers down my spine. It was a lot colder than yesterday, or at least from my point of views it was. Katie, on the other hand, thought the weather was perfectly fine.

I was at on my usual spot, Katie's backpack, as we wandered the road to Accumula town. So far we had encountered no wild Pokémon which saddened Katie slightly because we had been training with Tom and his Pokémon most of last night and until lunch this morning and we headed off just after lunch, so she wanted to try out a few strategies she had learnt.

"Finally," Katie said sighing slightly as Accumula town came into view. It was bigger than Nuvema town and the Pokémon centre was the first building in site. "Let's go there," Katie said pointing at the Pokémon centre "We might as well rest for a little bit and buy some more food before heading off to Striaton City," She said as we walked over to the Pokémon centre.

We then stopped at the sight of a crowd of people outside the Pokémon centre, just to the left of it and in front of the crowd was a group of people, all in grey uniforms with a blue 'P' on them. The speech was long and boring, and when they finally finished I yawned loudly. I unzipped Katie's backpack and slid inside, curling up to keep myself warm before nodding off to sleep.

~ Katie stood staring at the spot where Team Plasma had been before. As the crowd disappeared, she was left standing, thinking about what they had just said.

"Typical," A voice to Katie's right said. She turned slightly to find a boy with snow white hair and bright green eyes staring at the spot where Team Plasma had been. "They've been talking about this non-stop but I'd be quite surprised if anyone actually gave up their Pokémon," He said shaking his head. The boy wore a black hoodie, black jeans and black shoes. He carried a white satchel slung across his shoulder. He then looked at Katie; his green eyes were cold and icy "What about you?" He said "What do you think about this?"

Katie shrugged "I'm not sure," She said looking away, avoiding eye contact. "They make a persuasive speech but I care about my Pokémon," She frowned slightly "Not all Pokémon hate their trainers."

The boy continued to look at her, as if he was boring into her skull and she managed to repress a shudder. Then he shrugged "We don't really know do we?" He asked but he was obviously not looking for an answer. "They don't even know themselves," He chuckled slightly but there was no happiness in it "And they call us bad when they're the one assuming things."

Katie, curious, asked "What's your name?" And she regretted almost immediately. The boy's eyes narrowed as he frowned at her and his eyes grew colder if that was even possible.

"Seb." He said simply before nodding. Katie stood where she was, slightly confused at the gesture and Seb clenched his fist, looking as if he wanted to slap her. "What's your name?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Um... Katie," Katie replied turning away again, refusing to make eye contact. Seb smiled coldly, glad at her slight fear.

"I would say nice to meet you," He said calmly "But I don't like lying." He turned and walked away leaving Katie stood there, stock still. ~

I awoke to find Katie walking along a small path, Charlie walking beside her. I climbed out of her backpack and zipped up again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked looking at all the trees that surrounded us.

"Striaton City," Katie replied "That's where the first gym leader is."

Then a city appeared a long way in front of us, it was towering over the trees.

Like most of the other places we had visited it wasn't that big. A few buildings, a Pokémon centre and a Pokémon gym. We stood there now, staring at the gym. Katie was breathing slow and heavy now.

"You ok Katie?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled slightly "Yeah," She said "Just a bit nervous that's all." She said walking up to the door. _I don't blame you. _I thought. _We haven't had any practice since the training with Tom's Pokémon and even that was short._

The door opened and Katie walked in. On the inside, was what looked to be a small café. Katie and I both looked around. _Where's the gym? _I queried. But Katie seemed to know what she was doing.

"Excuse me?" She asked a young waitress. "I'm looking to challenge the gym leaders." Katie said shuffling nervously.

"I'll go get them now." The waitress replied happily, before turning and walking through a door behind a desk. I sat on Katie's backpack for what felt like an age when three men appeared. They were all wearing the same thing; in fact the only different thing about them was their hair and eye colour. The first on had green eyes and hair, the second's was red and third had blue hair and eyes.

"You're after a gym battle? Well my name's Chilli." The red haired one said, grinning.

"My name is Cress." The blue haired one added.

"And mine is Cilan." The green haired on said finally. **(Sorry about the awful explanation but I wasn't sure how to describe them =\ )**

"Nice to meet you all," Katie said "My name's Katie and this is Lucia." She said to them.

"_Hello!" _I said cheerfully.

"And we're here for a Pokémon battle." Katie said.

"We'd be delighted." Cilan said

"What type was your Pokémon starter?" Cress asked.

"A normal type." Katie said

"Well that makes things a little difficult," Chilli said "OK how many Pokémon do you have in your party?"

"I have three."

"That's great!" Cress said.

"You could fight all three of us if you want?" Cilan asked.

"That sounds good, yes please." Katie said happily.

Five minutes later, we were finally ready for our first gym battle. The battlefield was large and rocky. I was stood next to Katie on a platform on one end of the battle field and the three gym leaders were stood on a platform on the other side. To the right of the battlefield was a place for the Referee to stand and on either side of the battlefield were seats where audiences could sit.

Then I noticed someone. They were sat in the audience, but I couldn't make out there face very well because I was too far away. Sat next to the person was a small, orange and white Pokémon. _Is that a Growlithe? _I asked myself.

"Katie James of Nuvema town wishes to challenge the gym leaders," The Referee cried out "Each side may only use one Pokémon at a time." Chili stepped forward out of the trio and threw a Pokéball high into the air. A red Pokémon was released onto the battlefield and Katie pulled out her Pokédex.

"Pansear," The robotic voice spoke "the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry."

"Ready Charlie," Katie said as she threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing the hyper and brown Pokémon.

"_Ready when you are Katie!" _Charlie shouted back to her.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Okay Pansear, use fury swipes!" Chili shouted, and Pansear sped towards Charlie at incredible speed.

"Dodge Charlie!" Katie shouted and Charlie jumped to the side.

But the Pansear reacted quickly, and it charged after Charlie, raking Charlie's side with its claws. Charlie skidded along the ground but was quickly up on his feet. "Tackle him Charlie!" Charlie jumped at Pansear before he had a chance to move away.

"Incinerate!" Chili shouted. Fire suddenly hurtled to Charlie who was knocked cleanly off his feet. He landed with a shuddering thud. Charlie got up painfully, panting but stood tall.

"Finish this with fury swipes!" Chili said. Pansear raced towards Charlie, slower than the first time but still fast.

"Dodge, then use Sand Attack!" Katie said. Charlie jumped to the side and kicked up sand into Pansear's face, who lifted its hands trying desperately to rub the sand out of its eyes.

"Quick Charlie, Tackle," Charlie sprang into Pansear's side, sending him flying across the battlefield. But Pansear was done yet; he got to his feet slowly taking long and deep breaths.

"Tackle again Charlie," Katie said as Charlie ran straight towards Pansear.

"Jump to dodge Pansear!" Pansear jumped into the air and Charlie ran straight under him.

Katie smiled before shouting "Jump and Use shadow ball!"

"What?" Chili cried, shocked. Charlie jumped onto the side of a rock before springing off it facing Pansear. A dark orb appeared before Charlie, which was sent hurtling into Pansear. Pansear cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Charlie landed not too far behind him, panting but with a huge grin on his face.

"Pansear is unconscious, Katie wins!" The referee shouted.

"You did it Charlie!" Katie said as Charlie bounded over to her. She bent down and stoked the top of his head "You managed to pull Shadow ball off! That's great!"

"_I didn't know you could use Shadow ball, Charlie," _I said to him "_You were brilliant!"_

"_Thanks Lucia!" _Charlie said to me "_Tom had a TM that Katie gave to me and we spent a bit of time trying to use Shadow ball but it never worked until now!" _He cried happily.

"Rest now Charlie. That was a tough battle." Katie said to him, and he padded to sit by me next to Katie's feet.

"That was good battle Katie." Chili said.

"You were good too Chili." Katie replied

"But don't expect me to be any easier." Cress said, walking forward and releasing a blue Pokémon similar to Chili's Pansear. Katie pulled her Pokédex out of her pocket.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head."

"Ready Aurora," Katie said throwing a Pokéball into the air, which opened and a bright, bouncy Oshawott appeared on the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Tackle him Aurora," Katie said. Aurora ran towards Panpour.

"Dodge it, and then use fury swipes," Cress said calmly as Panpour leaped to the side and slashed claws against Aurora. Aurora cried out in pain. "Fury swipes again." Cess said again.

"Hold you scalchop up to block it!" Katie said quickly. Aurora lifted her scalchop up and Panpour's attack hit it. Panpour then jumped back.

"Air slash Aurora! Then use tackle!" Katie said. Aurora quickly used her scalchop to create a slash of air that was sent straight at Panpour who was caught off guard and sent skidding across the floor. Aurora charged at him picking up speed as she readied herself to smash into the side of his body.

"Dodge it!" Cress shouted and Panpour quickly leaped into the air. Aurora was unable to stop and crashed into a rock, and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Fury Swipes." Cress said. Panpour launched himself at the place where Aurora was, claws outstretched.

"Aurora, look out!" Katie shouted. Aurora attempted to stand up but was knocked off her feet as Panpour's made contact with her face. Panpour slashed upwards and Aurora flew across the battlefield before landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"The Challenger's Pokémon is unable to battle, Cress is the winner!" The Referee cried.

Katie pulled out Aurora's Pokéball, and Aurora disappeared in a flash of red light.

"You were great Aurora." Katie said looking down at the Pokéball.

"You battled hard," Cress said simply, returning Panpour to its Pokéball and stepping backwards.

"Guess that just leaves me," Cilan said happily. "Pansage, go!" He said throwing a Pokéball into the air and another Pokémon, also similar to Pansear and Panpour appeared but this time it was green. Katie pulled her Pokédex out of her pocket.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress."

"Ready Lucia?" Katie asked me. I nodded and jumped onto the battlefield. My stomach clenched as nervousness kicked in. _This is my first proper battle. It's all down to me now if I don't win- _

"Begin!" The Referee shouted interrupting my thoughts.

"Pansage fury swipes!" Cilan shouted as Pansage charged towards me. I panicked and body stiffened.

"Quick Lucia dodge!" Katie shouted from behind me, and I jumped to the side but Pansage turned and slashed his claws at me. I dodged backwards every time but he kept on slashing.

"Lucia jump over him," Katie shouted. I jumped over Pansage's head, doing a small flip in the air which caused my body to twist round so that when I landed, I was facing Pansage. "Charge into him!" **(Ok Lucia doesn't actually know Tackle so she can charge into Pokémon, like they can do on the anime even though I'm going by the game, but it means that her charging into the Pokémon wouldn't be as powerful then her using Tackle.) **I charged head first into Pansage's side. _Well there goes a few brain cells. _I thought as slight pain shot through my head for a split second. Pansage was sent skidding across the floor, leaving marks in the ground.

"Vine Whip!" Cilan said and Pansage's vines suddenly shot through the air and rapped around my tiny body, lifting me high into the air. "Throw her Pansage!" Cilan shouted before me or Katie could react. The powerful vines flung me across the room and I smashed into a wall. I slid to the ground.

"Lucia!" Katie cried.

"Challenger's Pokémon is-" The referee began before I pushed myself up onto my feet shaking my head clear.

"Lucia has some good stamina Katie," Cilan commented.

Katie ignored him and looked over to me "Are you ok Lucia?" She asked worriedly. I nodded before glancing over my shoulder. In the wall was a huge dent from where my body had made contact.

"_It defiantly didn't help me recover from the other day's fall." _I said grinning. Katie smiled even though she didn't understand she understood I was joking.

"Continue the battle." The referee said.

"Lucia get close and use Thunder Wave!" Katie said. I turned and ran towards Pansage, electricity sparking on my cheeks.

"Vine whip!" Cilan shouted and Pansage's vines shot towards me.

"Dodge Lucia!" I rolled out the way narrowly missing the vines. I continued to run when something gripped my tail and I was hauled high into the air, dangling. Blood rushed to my head as everything turned upstairs and my head started to hurt.

~Katie stared in shook as Lucia was carried high into the air. "Thunderbolt Lucia!" Katie cried desperately. If Lucia didn't get herself out of Pansage's grip soon, she was sure to faint.

"PiiiiChuuuu!" Lucia cried as electricity flowed from her body, along the vines and into Pansage's. But Pansage didn't even flinch.

"_Is that all you've got? A battery gives off more!" _The Pansage said tauntingly at Lucia.

Then Lucia's eyes snapped open, almost as bright as ever. _Are they glowing? _Katie thought to herself shocked.

"Chuuuu," Lucia continued to cry when she suddenly shouted "CHUUUUU!" The amount of electricity doubled in amount. Pansage tensed and cried out in pain, His grip on Lucia relaxed and she slipped out before landing on the floor, electricity sparking off her cheeks still.

"Lucia charge at Pansage!" Katie shouted quickly. Lucia charged at Pansage, her agility increasing as she ran.

"Pansage jump out the way!" Cilan said. Pansage leaped into the air.

"Jump after him!" Katie shouted Lucia skidded to a slight halt, spun round and leaped at Pansage.

"Roll Pansage!" Pansage rolled in the air and Lucia spun past him. But she didn't get far, Pansage grabbed onto her tail and swung her round. "Fury swipes!" Cilan shouted. Claws flashing Pansage raked at Lucia's face as they started to fall to the ground.

"Twist round Lucia!" Katie shouted panicking. Lucia twisted in mid-air and her tail began to glow. Her tail smashed into the side of Pansage, sending him smashing to the ground. Lucia landed on all fours gasping for breath.

"Pansage is unable to battle; Katie and her Pokémon are the winners!" The referee cried.

Katie stood shocked. She had won. She had won her first ever gym battle. She looked at Lucia who was now stood on her back legs, confusion spread across her face. Her eyes had stopped glowing now. ~

I stood gazing around; the past few seconds had been a blur to me. I looked at Katie, and a huge smile spread across her face. She ran onto the battlefield, Charlie a few seconds behind her.

"You did it Lucia, you won!" She cried happily, picking me up. "That was amazing; your Thunderbolt was really powerful and I never knew you could use Iron tail!" She said grinning.

"_Well done Lucia! You were really good!" _Charlie said happily. Feeling too weak to reply I nodded happily, smiling. Cilan, Cress and Chili walked over to us.

"You're a great team." Cilan said smiling brightly.

"Yeah you lot were great!" Chili said cheerfully.

"Don't think bad upon Oshawott, she is still young but she has great potential." Cress said calmly.

"Thank you, all of you, for the great battle!" Katie said smiling brightly.

"Well we now present you with this," Cilan said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small badge shaped like a jagged ear of corn with a red, a blue, and a green kernel. "The Trio badge!" Cilan finished handing the badge to Katie.

"Wow," Katie mumbled staring at the badge. She looked up at all three gym leaders "Thank you so much!" She said. I turned to my right to find that the person who had been sitting in the audience was now approaching us.

"That was a great battle Katie!"

"Nate?" Katie said shocked "What are you doing here?" She asked. He pulled out a sketch book from his bag.

"I'm an Artist," He said "I asked Cilan, Cress and Chili if I could watch the next gym battle and that just so happened to be yours." He said smiling. I looked down to see a small Growlithe stood by Nate's side.

"Really? That's great." Katie replied. She then turned back to the gym leaders "Thanks again but I'd better be off now." She said smiling.

"Well, stop by whenever you want to." Chili said.

"Goodbye!" The three brothers said in unison as Katie and Nate walked outside.

"What are you going to do now that you've won your first gym battle?" Nate asked.

"Well first, I'm gonna go back to the Pokémon centre to get everyone healed and then I'm going to ring my parents," Katie said smiling. "After that I'm heading off for the next town."

"Mind if I tag along?" Nate asked "I'm heading that way and I could help with training your Pokémon." He suggested.

"What do you think Lucia?" Katie asked me. I nodded. "Ok then Nate!" Katie said happily.

"Thanks you two." He replied grinning. Then we all walked off to the Pokémon centre. Once inside we we're about to walk over to the desk when.

"Hey Katie!" A voice shouted. Katie turned and a young, red haired boy was walking towards us.

"Hey M," Katie replied as he stood in front of us.

"Have you got the trio badge yet?" He queried.

"Yep! I just won it, now I'm gonna heal my Pokémon." She said motioning to the desk. M stood thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, like I promised I want a Pokémon battle!" He said determined. "But mine need healing to."

"So how about we both heal our Pokémon then have a battle on the way to the next city?" Katie asked.

"Great idea," M said smiling gleefully. "OK you're on, but be careful my Pokémon are stronger then they look!" Both me, Katie and Nate smiled at this.

**Hello oh strange reader who was kind enough to read my story :) Chapter 5 finally finished! Whoop! Ok well you know the drill, REVIEW! Ok, chapter 6 to be out soon :D So a Pokémon battle is coming next Chapter! Sorry if you thought this took ages, I decided to relax on the speed I was typing because I've been getting loads of homework. So a new character once again! Sorry of the battle description was bad, I wasn't too sure about it =\ anyways a few things for you lot to remember:**

**1. I Don't own Pokémon (sad face)**

**2. But I do own some of the characters.**

**3. I need more rivals and such.**

**4. I only have half a brain cell.**

**5. If anything is wrong blame the brain cell.**

**7. That all the people who review this are amazing, because their reviews encourage me to continue writing.**

**8. This is my first fan fiction. If it's awful, I'm sorry :'(**

**9. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**10. I'm going slightly mad.**

**11. You were so busy reviewing this awesome chapter that you didn't notice there was no number 6 XD.**

**12. Um… nothing there is no 12 =\**

**13. But there is a 13.**

**14. Sort of.**

**15. I do own Lucia… partially well I thought of her but she is based on Pichu so it's hard to say =\**

**16. This is a long list XD**

**17. I suck at writing Pokémon Battles. And I suck at thinking of good titles XD.**

**18. Homework annoys me.**

**19. So i do other things…. But I forgot them '=\**

**20. NUMBER 20.**

**21. Oh wait… because there is no number 6 that means that this is number 20….**

**22. No this is number 20 because I couldn't think of a 12…**

**23. I am now confused.**

**Anywho, now that my long rant is finished I shall say one thing.**

**CHAPTER 6 IS ON IT'S WAY! (And if you have any points you want to make, Pm me or review this chapter (preferably review XD)) so tempted to keep writing random things just so I can say I've written 4000 words ;) well I won't bore you. Until next time :D**

**And may the Aura guide you. (You'll get what I mean next chapter XD)**


	6. New Secrets and a Battle Gone Wrong!

**Hello to all the amazing people who read this FanFiction! I now present to you, CHAPTER 6! Sorry about such the long wait, I got carried away with my other FanFiction: LightningPaw, a cat with no memory but a destiny! If any of you are Warrior cats fans, I think you might like it :D Well this is the chapter where Katie and M have a battle! Yay! Or is there something more to this chapter? Well you know the drill, R&R!**

**And any none title part underlined is a dream :D**

New Secrets and a Battle Gone Wrong!

Pain. Tearing me apart. I want to scream. But I know no one's there. It hurts. I can feel it. In my head. In my chest. Everywhere. My fur feels like it is being ripped out, my skin in two. Every fibre. Every gene. Every last piece of DNA, being ripped out and changed. I scream once more, hot tears flood down my red cheeks. I electrocute everything I can, but the pain is still there. Voices. There are others. Watching me. I can't see them, my eyes are clouded in pain. They laugh as I struggle to retreat, but there is some pity. A crash. A flash of light. Some shouts. Angry ones. Scared ones. The pain dulls but I'll never forget it. Tearing. Ripping. Changing. Weary thoughts disappear as thought ceases to exist and everything fades.  
>Darkness swirls around me. I can't move. A voice, different to the ones before. It calls to me as I slowly wake. "Hello?" It sounds desperate but I can't reply. "Please. If you can hear me..." It pauses. I try to reach out to it. The voice gasps and a sudden powerful force strikes my head, filling every corner. It doesn't hurt and I welcome it. "You're alright!" The voice is clearer now, it's presence in my own head. I can feel the presence rooting through my thoughts. My memories. I laugh, not properly but as much as someone who feels like they are dying can. There're no memories for it to search through. "Hm... They're not here." The voice then brightens a little "You forgot didn't you!" It giggles, a soft high pitched noise that rings through my head like a thousand bells chiming. "Here let me help you!"<br>I cry out as memories flood into my head. Memories of pain. Horror. Sadness. Loneliness. Memories I don't remember having. Memories I don't want. They appear. Image after image. Sound after sound. A wave of emotions. Too many to count, to see but they are there, shooting pain through my head. I scream as I force the memories away. "No! Wait!" The voice calls faintly as its presence starts to disappear.  
>I sat bolt upright as my scream died away and my throat is left sore. Coughing, I stood up and looked around. It was still dark and the moonlight was shimmering through the half shut curtains. I was stood on the end of the bed that Katie was now asleep on. She had rented out a room at the Pokémon centre after our first gym battle and M had wanted a battle not long afterwards. But Katie, Nate and M had all agreed that it was late and that their Pokémon were tired, so they each rented out a room at the Pokémon centre and M wanted the battle in the morning.<br>Katie mumbled slightly before rolling over and I jumped lightly off the end of the bed onto the cold wooded floor. I walked over to the curtain and opened it, allowing all the moonlight to flood into the dark room and I hopped up onto the windowsill and sat down. The stars were out and they twinkled brightly in the cloudless sky.  
>Thoughts slowly drifted back to my nightmare. <em>What was that all about?<em> I asked myself as I tried to remember it. I shook my head; all I could remember was how painful it felt, how real. _And the voice? _I could remember the presence in my head and I tried to figure out who or what it was. But, as usual, my mind was as full as a blank sheet of paper.

* * *

><p>How long I sat on the windowsill, I do not know. The sun had now risen over the horizon, lighting up the buildings in Striaton City. The trees and grass now had a slight orange tint to them. <em>It's almost time for the battle. <em>I thought to myself as I jumped off the windowsill and padded across the floor to Katie's bed. She looked peaceful, happy in her sleep. _Wish I was like that._I thought glumly before jumping onto the end of Katie's bed and curling up into a tight ball. A sense of longing and despair threatened to rip my heart out as I drifted off into a weary sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find the sunlight trying to break through the shut curtains. <em>Wow I slept in, the sunlight is shining really bright through the curtains<em>. _Wait... Since when we're they shut_? I thought jumping onto my back feet and quickly scanning the room. All of Katie's stuff was gone. I spun around, panic rising. The spot where Katie had been was empty and there was no trace of her ever being there. I quickly jumped off the bed and sprinted towards the door, leaping to try and reach the door handle.  
>Which I completely missed.<p>

I smashed into the door and fell to the floor painfully. I jumped back up into my feet, about to take another charge at the door when something landed on my face, blinding me. I scrabbled at the thing covering my face, my heart pounding rapidly from shock. I ripped whatever it was off my face and stared long and hard at it.  
>I sighed in relief as I realised it was only a piece of paper, with a message from Katie on it.<br>_Hey Lucia,  
>You feeling ok? I decided to let you sleep in because you looked slightly stressed. Me, Nate and M will be downstairs getting breakfast and Nate will be giving us both a few tips on our Battle techniques! I also promised to let him draw a few pictures of You, Charlie and Aurora if you're alright with that.<br>Well hope you're feeling a bit better and we'll be waiting!  
>Katie.<em>  
>Smiling with relief, I folded the piece of paper and placed it in a bin before looking back up at the door handle. I took a few steps back and concentrated this time. I jumped and grasped the handle in my paws before letting my drop when I felt the door swing forward. I walked out the room and shut the door behind me before heading down a flight of stairs.<p>

Once at the bottom of the stairs I looked left and right wondering which way it was to the cafeteria. I shrugged and started to walk down the left hall when my ears twitched at the sound of voices. Slowing down her pace, she determined that the voices were drifting from the inside of a room she was approaching.

I stood by the door and looked around the room. It was huge, filled with rows and rows of tables and chairs on which trainers were sat with their Pokémon laughing and chatting happily as they ate. I looked to my left and spotted that Katie, Nate and M were all sat a table. I was about to approach them when I heard Katie's voice talking worriedly.

"…see what happened yesterday?" She asked Nate but I only heard part of it because I only just tuned into their convocation. I knew what I was doing was rude but something told me to stay where I was. I took a few steps back and hid behind the door, twitching my ears until I could hear them properly.

"Yeah, I saw what happened yesterday. I understand why you're concerned about her but," Nate paused for a few seconds. "She's tough and I mean mentally as well. She coped really well when she found out she had lost her memory." I twitched my tail in annoyance. _She told Nate about what happened? And that I can talk both Human and Pokémon? _My body shook as anger filled my thoughts, but then one thought spoke through the others. _Would you have done the same? _I thought about this for a few seconds when I heard Katie speaking again.

"I know Nate but. What if there is something wrong with her? I'm just worried, she seemed almost possessed when she used Thunderbolt yesterday. And Iron Tail was a surprise; I thought Pichus had to use a TM to learn iron Tail?"

"I don't know Katie. Lucia is very powerful; yesterday's battle proved that much especially since she can use Thunderbolt in the first place and she lost her memory. She could have learnt it before then." Nate said calmly, but it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"I guess you're right. But you must admit there is something different about her, not just her appearance but…"

An orange and white Pokémon suddenly stepped in front me, a growling quietly at me.

"_What are you doing?" _The Growlithe demanded. I was shocked at first but then I relaxed slightly once I realized who it was.

"_I was just on my way to see Katie." _I said factually as I started to walk in their direction. The Growlithe seemed to relax as well.

"_You're one of Katie's Pokémon, right? You fought well yesterday." _He said.

"_Thank you but I'm not properly her Pokémon." _The Growlithe stared quizzically at me.

"_What do you mean?" _He asked.

"_She never caught. She found me unconscious and helped me recover. Since then I decided to travel with her until she has six Pokémon in her party. I'm hoping by then I can found my way home." _I paused at this realizing I had said too much. The Growlithe however took no notice and sat down beside Nate as I walked over to Katie, sitting on the floor next to her chair.

"There you are Lucia, did you sleep well?" Katie said to me. I nodded in reply.

"How about that battle now?" M asked excitedly.

"Okay but let Lucia have something to eat first." Katie replied. M nodded.

"I'll see you outside." He replied quickly standing to his feet and walking out of the cafeteria.

"This enough?" Katie asked me as she passed a bread roll and an apple.

"Yes thank you." I said happily as I began to eat the bread roll. Nate and Katie continued their conversation whilst I ate but changed the subject because I was now sat next to them.

"Have you got any battle tips? Not just for next battle but future ones as well?" Katie asked Nate. Nate nodded in reply and they began to talk about Katie bringing the best out of her Pokémon by considering their strengths and weaknesses whilst also talking about ways Katie could use quick wit instead of power when it comes to battling. I finished my apple and stood, pausing for a second to poke Katie's leg. She looked down and nodded before standing up and heading towards the door, me and Nate a step behind her.

When we walked outside we found M talking to his Zorua, Zookie about what they should do in the upcoming battle. He turned and smiled as Katie approached him.

"Let's do the battle on the road to Nacrene city, it'll be a great spot for the battle and it'll help with our training for the next gym." M said happily. Katie nodded.

"Okay let's go!" She said as all five of us walked of in the direction of Nacrene city.

* * *

><p>~two Pokémon floated over a forestry area which had a path straight through it.<br>"_They're on their way. Once they get here we'll set the plan into the motion_." One reported smiling smugly.  
>"<em>Good<em>," The other snorted. "_I'll be glad to be rid of everyone breathing down our necks_." They both floated to the ground.

"_You remember our course of action?" _The first asked. The second grinned evilly and nodded.

"_She'll never see it coming."_

* * *

><p>"This battle shall be a two on two battle. The trainer is not allowed to withdraw their Pokémon unless the Pokémon is defeated. Both of the trainer's Pokémon must be defeated for the opponent to win." Nate said as Katie and M prepared to battle. I stood by Katie's side, adrenaline starting to rush through my bad at the anticipation of testing out what I'm truly capable of. True, I am only a Pichu but after using Iron Tail I might know some more moves because of TM.<p>

Katie pulled a Pokéball off of her belt and threw it high into the air. "Ready Charlie." She shouted as the hyper brown Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"My choice now. Ivy show them how tough we are!" M shouted throwing a Pokéball into the air. A grass snake-like Pokémon appeared on battlefield, smiling mischievously at Charlie.

"Okay Ivy, use Tackle!" M said. Ivy raced across the battlefield directly at Charlie.

"Quick dodge!" Katie shouted. The small Pokémon quickly jumped into the air as Ivy raced underneath him. M smile grew wide as he shouted his next command.

"Vine whip!" Ivy produced two vines from behind her neck and sent them straight towards Charlie who was unable to evade them. The vines coiled around Charlie's body tightly and he cried out in surprise.

"Charlie use shadow ball to break free!" Katie cried desperately. A dark orb formed in front of Charlie as he powered up a shadow ball.

"Throw him Ivy!" M said. Before Charlie had a chance to fire Shadow ball Ivy hurled him across the battlefield and into a tree. The Eevee slid to the ground with a groan.

Ivy yawned. "_Surely you can do better than that." _She said tauntingly. Charlie stood up and glared at her. Suddenly a volley of Shadow balls shot across the battlefield and slammed into Ivy's body before she had a chance to move.

"Great job Charlie!" Katie cheered. "Now use Tackle!" Charlie ran towards Ivy, picking up speed as he closed in on her. A silver trail appeared behind Charlie and he charged into Ivy's side sending her flying across the battle field. She landed on the floor and took a few deep breathes before standing up again. _Charlie must have levelled up after the gym battle yesterday. _I thought to myself.

"Ivy use Leaf tornado!" M shouted and Ivy began to spin on one foot, a green tornado filled with leaves formed around her. She then stopped and swung her tail around, sending the leaf tornado towards Charlie.

"Use quick attack to dodge!" Charlie ran headlong at the Leaf tornado and dodged at the last second, continuing his sprint towards the Snivy.

"Leech seed!" Ivy fired a leech seed at Charlie, who hit the seed head on. Charlie shook his head and continued to charge at Ivy when vines suddenly sprouted out of the seed and wrapped around Charlie causing him to fall and skid along the ground. The Eevee tried to stand up but cried out in pain when Leech seed sapped energy from him.

Frustrated Charlie forced himself to stand up; he then started to bite at the vines that were slowly sapping his energy.

"Ivy use Attract!" M said. Ivy locked eye contact with Charlie before winking at him. Hearts appeared in front of Ivy and floated around Charlie and they began to spin faster and faster. The next thing Charlie knew when he had bitten through the last vine the hearts hit him. He stood still and stared at Ivy, rooted to the spot.

"Charlie, snap out of it!" Katie called desperately.

"Finish this with Vine whip." Vines shot out from behind Ivy's neck and coiled themselves around Charlie's body, lifting him into the air. Charlie made no attempt to move out of the way of the vines, but once he was a few feet in the air he suddenly stared at the ground in shock as it shrunk beneath him.

"Charlie break out of it!" Katie cried, panicking. Charlie squirmed as much as possible trying to get free. He then stared down at the vines a look of deep thought on his face. He showed his small teeth before biting down hard onto one of Ivy vines. Ivy cried out in pain and released Charlie; letting him land on the floor whilst she rubbed the part of her vine Charlie had bitten.

"_How'd you like that?" _Charlie said, grinning. Ivy glared at him, and Charlie gulped slightly feeling like he was about to set alight from such an angry glare.

"Quick attack Charlie!" Katie shouted. Charlie ran full pelt towards Ivy.

"Leaf tornado!" Ivy spun round on the spot before releasing a tornado of leaves in Charlie's direction.

"Dodge it!" Charlie nimbly jumped to the side, receiving a graze on his shoulder from where he wasn't quick enough.

"Use your vines to block him!" M shouted to Ivy, who brought her vines ready to swat Charlie aside when he came close enough. Katie grinned. _What's she up to? _I thought as Katie shouted her next command.

"Sand attack!" Charlie skidded to a stop, kicking up a wave of dust from the sudden stop. The wave of dust covered Ivy who cried out in pain as her eyes were filled with dirt and dust. She frantically tried to rub the dirt out but it only made it worse for her.

"Shadow ball!" Charlie jumped in front of the unprepared Snivy and released a flurry of Shadow balls in her face. They exploded on impact and Ivy was sent hurtling towards a tree, her body making a loud thud when she made contact. Ivy slid to the ground, groaning in pain but making no attempt to get up.

"Ivy is unable to battle, Charlie is the winner!" Nate shouted. Charlie jumped for joy.

"Way to go Charlie." Katie shouted across to him.

"_Yeah, you were brilliant!"_ I said, nodding in agreement with Katie.

"I must say," M said to Katie. "The battle took an unexpected turn," He pulled out Ivy Pokéball, releasing a red beam of light which engulfed her body before she disappeared. "But don't expect the next to be so easy!" He cried out as he threw a different Pokéball which opened up and released a bright light of energy. Seconds later a Liepard stood on the battlefield, glaring daggers at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widen and he gulped nervously." _Don't think about it Charlie, just keep a sharp eye out for any tricks!" _I called over to Charlie, who smiled gratefully at the help.

"My turn to make the first move," Katie declared. "Charlie quick attack!" Charlie sprinted towards the Liepard intent on hitting it full on.

"Dodge." M said simple, and just as Charlie was about to hit the Liepard, it jumped to the side and disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Katie said looking around the battlefield. Charlie was thinking the same thing, spinning on the spot trying to spot the Liepard.

"_I was hoping for a proper battle, not a game of cat and mouse." _Charlie said, grinning mischievously.

"_Okay then," _A voice echoed from nowhere. Charlie took a step back in surprise. "_I'll be the cat." _It said menacingly.

"Faint attack!" M called. The Liepard appeared in front of Charlie.

"_And you can be the mouse." _The Liepard announced as it charged into Charlie, sending him flying across the battlefield. He landed on the ground, skidding for a few feet before lying motionless.

"Charlie is unable to battle, M's Liepard wins." Nate said. Charlie grunted and shakily stood on his feet.

"_How you feeling?" _I asked Charlie as he walked back to stand beside Katie.

"_Like someone released a hyper beam right next to my head." _He replied grinning once more.

"You did great Charlie," Katie said to Charlie as he flopped onto the floor. "You ready for this Lucia?" She asked me. I nodded enthusiastically before walking out onto the battlefield.

"Fury swipes!" M shouted. The Liepard charged towards me, glowing claws extended.

"Dodge then use Thunderbolt!" Katie cried. I jumped to the side just in time and release a lightning bolt towards the Liepard who cried out in pain.

"Iron tail!" I ran towards the Liepard s my tail took on a metallic glow. I spun round at the last second slapping the Liepard across the face, who fell back in shock.

"Quick use Faint attack!" M cried as I prepared to swing another Iron tail. I spun round just as the Liepard disappeared, missing my mark completely. I spun around as panic started to take over my thoughts. _Where on earth is it? _I thought desperately.

"Keep on your toes Lucia, it could appear any moment," Katie shouted over to me. I nodded in understanding and prepared for the worst. The Liepard appeared in front of me, charging in my direction.

"Look out!" Katie shouted. I panicked as the Liepard came extremely close and I raised my fist to block it. My fist took on a white glow as I lifted it in front of my just as the Liepard made contact with me. We both flew backwards as both of our attacks hit each other.

"Was that Mega punch?" M said in shock. I groaned aloud as I stood up. The Liepard was nowhere to be seen; instead a dark grey Pokémon was on the other side of the battlefield, painfully getting up. _The Liepard was Zookie?_

"Wait Lucia, when did you learn Mega punch?" Katie asked me. I turned to look at her and shook my head, unsure of how to answer. Katie opened her mouth to say something when a rustling from my left caught our attention. Suddenly a blur jumped out of from behind a bush and charged into my side sending us rolling along the floor.

I managed to push whatever it was off of me and I stood up spinning around to attack my attacker. Only to stand in shock, my eyes wide. In front of we was well… me. I couldn't get my head round it but whoever was stood in front of me was me, which meant I was stood in front of myself.

"Lucia?" Katie said. Both me and my doppelganger turned to face her and tilted our heads to the side.

"What's going on?" M said quickly glancing from me to my doppelganger and back again.

"How are we supposed to tell who is who?" Nate queried a look of confusion on his face. M shrugged in reply.

"_I'm the real Lucia, who else would it be?" _My doppelganger said. I glared at it.

"_Me of course, you're nothing but an imposter." _I spat. We both turned to face each other, sparks bouncing on our cheeks.

"Stop you two!" Katie shouted. We both turned to face her. _There has to be some way to prove I'm Lucia. _"How about I ask you both some questions and whoever answers right must be the real Lucia." I nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea Katie." Nate commented. Both me and my doppelganger approached Katie so that M was out of earshot of us talking. _I don't want him to know about me being able to speak both human and Pokémon. _I thought.

"Ok. How did I meet you?" She asked.

"I fell out of the sky somehow. You came across me unconscious on the ground and took me to a Pokémon centre." My doppelganger quickly said before I could answer. I glanced angrily at it when Katie nodded.

"That's right," She said. "How did you remember your name?"

"You suggested Lucy when we were guessing names and I had a vision. White light appeared in front of me and when I opened my eyes there was a blurred orange image calling out to me. When the vision disappeared, a voice in my head told me my name was Lucia and then I remembered it." I said smiling as my doppelganger glared at me.

"That's right as well," Katie said looking at both of us. "One final question. Yesterday in our gym battle, what two moves did you learn?" She asked.

"I learnt Iron Tail." I said smiling. _I've got them all right! Katie has to realize that I'm the real one. _I thought happily.

"That is right but," Katie said and my hopes dropped. "I said what **two **moves did you learn." _What's she talking about? She only told me about one!_

"That's easy," My doppelganger said happily, glancing at me victory in its eyes. "I learnt Iron tail and Thunder." I stared at him in shock. _When did I use Thunder? _Katie nodded and my heart sunk.

"I've come to a conclusion," She said. "The real Lucia is-" She was cut short by the sound of a screeching Pokémon. A blue and black blur shot out from behind a tree and started to attack my doppelganger. I jumped back in shock s my doppelganger tried to retaliate but was sent flying across the battlefield from a blow. The Pokémon that had attacked it was a Riolu which stood tall and proud, a look of hatred was on its face as it glared at my doppelganger.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked the Riolu. _**This one's Aura, **_The Riolu said to all of us using telepathy. _**His Aura is bad. Not your friend. **_He then turned back to my doppelganger.

"_You have no business here!" _The Riolu shouted at it.

"_On the contrary," _My doppelganger said. "_I have every reason." _The Riolu tilted its head in confusion. Movement caught my eye and something flew into to me, grabbing by the tail as it flew high into the sky.

"Lucia!" Katie cried out when she saw me being snatched.

"_No!" _The Riolu shouted when a large blue blur jumped up in front of me and the Pokémon kidnapping me. A blue orb appeared in front of the blue Pokémon's hands and it fired an Aura sphere at my kidnapper, causing both me and it to crash into the ground. I jumped to my feet instantly and backed away from both Pokémon. The one that had just saved me was a Lucario, the Riolu's mother from my own guess. The other Pokémon was a Shaymin but instead of its body being white it was black and the flower on its neck was blood red.

"_Leave," _The Lucario growled. "_You are not allowed here. None of your kind is." Your kind?_ I thought. The dark Shaymin looked like it was going to protest but then it looked around the group, seeing it was heavily outnumbered. It then turned to my doppelganger, which I saw was locked in a deadly glare with the Riolu.

"_We must go now." _It said to my doppelganger.

"_But-" _It began to protest but was silenced by a quick hiss from the dark Shaymin. My doppelganger nodded before glowing white. Seconds later it was also a Shaymin, but not the same dark colours as the first one.

They both flew high into the air as quickly as possible. The dark one then turned around and glared at me. "_This isn't over," _It spat. "_We all know about you now and we know where you are. It won't be long until you find your way to your rightful place." _And with that they both flew off without another word.

Me, Katie, Nate, M, Zookie, Charlie, the Riolu and its mother all stood in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken when the Lucario spoke. _**We must go now. **_She said motioning to her son.

"Wait," Katie said. "There are too many unanswered questions. Can you help us?" She asked locking eye contact with the Lucario. _**OK, But not here. We shall go someplace safe. **_And with that we all followed her as she and her son took us deeper into the forest. Questions buzzed in my mind. _Who were those Shaymins? What did they want with me? _I shuddered. _What did they mean by 'we all know.'? And my rightful place?_

**Chapter 6 is finished! So what's happening? Who/what are the Shaymins? What do they want with Lucia? What does it mean by "her rightful place"? Find out in the next chapter! And please review :D and for more info about my FanFiction, visit my forum: My Stories! The link is on my profile page :D**


End file.
